Connect Three
by mrin360
Summary: It's a story about a girl,she wants to start a band and how she does it
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Lynn May Munroe, May for short and I'm 15(remember any song by the greatest country singer ever, ps Taylor Swift). My initials are the same as the greatest writer since Dickens, Lucy Maude Montgomery, which you must have noticed. I love travelling and one day, I'm gonna go to P.E Island where most of the Anne books are set which is the most beautiful place ever, hands down. Of course it's not like I don't get to travel at all, in fact I travel a lot because my parents are always moving. It's like by now I must have visited all 50 states in the US, be it for a holiday or for 1 to 2 years(of course not all 50,right maybe like 30 or 20 or 15,but you get it) Some may say I live the life of a gypsy.

Otherwise, I am a perfectly normal teenage girl. I have brown wavy hair and big, soft brown eyes which are my pride. Only if I had glasses, I've always had this thing for glasses I can't explain. I don't wanna go all blind or something cause I love reading but I just want glasses!

Every teenager during the years he or she gets to be free and do anything has one crazy dream and mine is to start my own band, no kidding. Somehow, in the past 2 years of my short teenage life, I could never find time for it. Maybe it will always be what it is now, just a dream and then when I get all old, bent and cranky, I'll yell out my window to the neighbouring kids to stop that infernal racket and thank my stars I grew older and realized a band was a stupid idea, but right now, it's so fascinating to imagine about it and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

It's my first day at this brand new school whose name I keep forgetting. So I'm waiting for the bus, eyes droopy, makeup all over the place cause my mom had to drag me out of bed today and I was super late. All this time, I'm standing here thinking, what's my school like? How are the students?

Just then, I see the bus coming and a huge knot forms in my stomach. I'm so not used to new schools. But I cheer up thinking about the possibility that in another three weeks, I might have a band! After about two weeks when hopefully at least the people in my class know I exist, I'm gonna hold auditions for the band for which I will be lead singer.

I get on and immediately feel all the people's eyes on me. I look at the floor unless I get so nervous I jump off the bus. Feeling red all over, I quickly make my way to the last seat and sit down. I take out a fashion magazine (is anyone still looking at me), lower myself into the seat and take in the beautiful autumn collection from Marie Claire Magazine while humming Taylor Swift songs. Honestly, isn't she awesome? There's just one other girl in the back seat who suddenly jerked up during 'Love Story's' chorus. She beamed at me and said "You have an awesome voice! Wish I could sing like…I'm Lottie, by the way" "I…I'm Lynn", I replied. She nodded and looked out the window. She was kinda pretty with beautiful golden curls and sea blue eyes.

Then she turned again and opened her mouth but then she just jerked her head. I asked her if something was wrong. She said, "Oh, nothing…it's just I love what you're wearing. I'm not a very skirts person though." I beamed at her and said," Thanks, I kinda made it myself" "Yeah well that jacket is killer". Just then the bus screeched to a halt and Lottie jumped up, looked at me and said, "Come on then, lots to show you".

Bewildered, I shoved the Marie Claire inside and stumbled after her. I saw drumsticks peeping out of her bag and made a mental note to myself to ask her to the audition. She started talking as soon as we got down, "It's Lynn right, that's a pretty cool name, you what's NOT a cool name, Latriviata! That's my real name." She grimaced. She was walking so fast, I could hardly keep up. I asked, "Wait, how come you're Latriviata?" because looking at her blue skull t-shirt, ragged jeans and converse shoes, she hardly looked like her name. "Oh, my mom's British, Lord Brownell's (in a very British accent) only daughter. My dad's from Tennessee though. You can tell just how disappointed My Gramp was when his daughter married a mere American (again in the creepy British accent). But THAT don't stop him visiting us and naming me after his great grandmother, does it?" She grimaced again. "Where are you from, anyway?" she asked. I said," From Tennessee…my parents are kind of in business, so we shift a lot. This is like my 10th school". She smiled at me and then pointed at this big group of yellow and blue stripes huddled around one corner. I easily guessed that they were cheerleaders. She said, "Cheerleaders. Boy, I hate them so much. All they ever think about is SHOPPING and BOYS. It's disgusting." I would have liked to tell her that cheerleaders are not that bad. I mean, in my 4th school, I was a cheerleader too. And I mean, what's wrong with SHOPPING? Then, she pointed to another girl standing a little apart from the rest, but a cheerleader nonetheless. She said, "That's plain old Ro, an outcast. The only reason she is a cheerleader is cause she knows great moves. She's kinda shy, too." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, she introduced me to the jocks. She knew them pretty well because she played basketball herself and was really popular. Then, there were the rich kids, the geeks, the foreign exchange students, the people who sat in detention all day, the kids who would surely become spies when they were older and the drama club kids. When she was introducing me to the rest of her basketball team, the bell rang. I checked my schedule and found I had History for the first period. I know, boring subject & too many dates, but I love it because I want to be an archaeologist one day. So I happily skipped off to class, promising Lottie I would meet her during lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

After History, I had Chemistry and to my delight, Lottie was in my class. We both took the back seats because we both don't exactly like the subject much. We talked about pretty much everything. The teachers (some of whom seemed quite eccentric, Mr. Mueller, the English teacher). I pretty much bored her hair off talking about fashion which she doesn't seem to understand much about. She just wears whatever she likes. Then we started talking about singers and it turns out she likes the same music as I do (TAYLOR SWIFT!).

At lunch, I sat down with Lottie, for the first time feeling a little left out because Lottie was with her team. I noticed the outcast cheerleader (Ro?) walking towards our table and she was happily welcomed. She sat down primly and took out her lunch and placed it all neatly and started eating her PB&J silently. We were sitting face to face and for the first time I realized she looked like Anne Shirley from Anne of Green Gables. You know, red hair, pale skin, green eyes and with a certain grace. She noticed me looking at her and smiled. Soon we were talking about dancing, me having learnt ballet previously. She then told me she had learnt to play the guitar from her mom and somehow we came to books. I told her how much I liked L.M Montgomery and she said that she'd read about Anne in the Twilight series. I smiled politely because I had no use for those books. I mean, no offence, but Twilight kinda sucks. I don't care about vampires, vegetarian or otherwise, no matter how handsome or mysterious they are. As she continued to go on and on about Edward, my mind wandered to the period right after, PT! The most dreaded quarter hour of any day. But it would be interesting to see Mr. Truder. Lottie had told me all about him. He didn't seem very nice.

I ambled through the hallways, shuffling my feet, trying to make as much time as possible. By the time I reached the double doors of the gym, I think 5 minutes must have passed. I thought to myself, "Wow, I must easily have broken the record for the most time taken to cross a corridor." I carefully arranged my face as if I had a headache and opened the doors with a sigh. Mr. Truder looked at me crossly and I told him I had a headache and went to sit down on one of the benches. All the time, Mr. Truder's eyes were following me, looking cross. Not a very cheery person, huh? Only a few cheerleaders were sitting down and so was Lottie. I quickly took the seat beside her. She gave me the puppy dog face and said," Please sir, I injured my knee today" and slowly she had an impish grin on her face. Then, Lottie told me that he was getting together some kind of routine for some event. Weren't the cheerleaders into routines and stuff like that? But all of them were sitting, gossiping and giggling.

Slowly, music filled the air. It was the weirdest music I'd ever heard. It was just, umm...WEIRD! I glanced at Lottie bewildered but she was shaking with laughter. I was a little annoyed. What was so funny? Slowly, she pointed toward the students.

OH MY GOD! What were they doing? They were moving like…like chickens and…and EGYPTIANS? These were the worst moves I'd ever seen. Even the cheerleaders had stopped gossiping and were staring at the others startled. I kept reminding myself, "Only 30 more minutes" but the clock seemed to have stopped working, just as startled at the moves as the cheerleaders.

Finally, after what seemed like three hours, it was finally OVER! Soon, I would be home and then I could go shopping. Only shopping could ever help me get over the shock of this P.T class.


End file.
